What happens in real life
by tatimac
Summary: Demi doesn't believe in happy endings, maybe selena can prove her wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 01.**

Not everyone get their happy ending. If you're the type of person that believes in fairy tale, well I got a surprise for you that doesn't happen in real life, sometimes you don't get the charming girl like you read in the books. You may be thinking now that I'm kind of bitter, but I'm not, I'm just a really realistic person who hates get her hopes up.

You are probably wondering who am I and why the hell I'm talking about these things, I am Demi Lovato, yep the famous singer/actress and also Selena Gomez's best friend. She's my problem actually, she's the one who doesn't leave my head and makes me think about those beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous smile all the time. Sometimes I swear that girl will get me crazy! Not that I really mind, she makes anything worth it. I'm now with the girl of my dreams by my side playing some game at my ps3.

"Oh man! I can't believe you beat me again, that is so unfair! You're a big cheater" my awesome best friend was complaining, but with a smile against her lips showing me she didn't really care about that.

"I'm not, you just really suck! Sorry best friend, but should try spend less time studying so much and maybe you'd be so good at this like me" she laugh at me, but she made a strange a face when I said 'best friend', maybe I went crazy after all and I'm starting to see things "so what are we gonna do now? What about a horror movie? You pick"

"_We_ aren't gonna do anything, _I_'m gonna go on a date with my boyfriend, sorry dems, but I have to go now I don't wanna be late because of you again" urgh! I forgot to tell you guys that she has a boyfriend, he is a jerk, and seriously I don't see why she put up with his shit, oh! I remember now it's because she's inlove with Justin damn Bieber, can't you believe it? "And don't even try to convince me to stay here with you talking about demi-selena time, because every day of the week is our time! I never hang with him anymore and why aren't you with that little slut you call girlfriend anyway?" she finished her rant with a really pissed off face, she always gets like this when Miley's name cross her mind, I don't know why though, that chick can be so strange at times.

"Okay, okay, gee I didn't say anything! If you wanna go out with your little baby, I don't give a shit, I'm gonna call _my_ girlfriend who happens to be the best company ever and has my age, talk to you when you're done baby-sitting" I was smiling at her, but this time she was pretty pissed, she left without saying goodbye which it was kind of rude and Miss good behavior never does that, I guess she really likes to changing diapers after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I tried to make this chapter bigger, since the last one was very small. I wanna thanks my big brother for the help, you rock johny boy!**

Apparently Selena didn't enjoy the date quite much, now you may ask me why and my answer will be simple I saw on the pics. I know, know I look like a stalker now, it wasn't my intention, I swear, but when I saw one picture on TMZ I couldn't stop myself I had to look all of them. I have to say it was hilarious, she never looked so bored in her entire life and he looked like he was having the time of his life, they didn't match at all.

I didn't call Miley like I said I would, We aren't on same the page anymore, I wonder if we ever was, it's not like cheat on her or something. Things aren't working between us, Miley is constantly saying I'm cold and not paying attention to her feelings, I couldn't care less maybe she's right. The true is she's not the one I want, maybe I should end this and get over her drama, but she's my friend and I enjoy her company, besides she makes me feel wanted and this makes so good to my ego.

The date was yesterday and Selena didn't call or text me yet, this is a record for us since she always text me after her dates. So here I am laying in my bed, listening Bruno Mars and thinking about miss Gomez, I felt my phone buzz and I picked up without looking at ID knowing it was sel "Hey beautiful" she loves when I say these things "Hey gorgeous" _Miley_, guess I was wrong… "Oh! Hey Miley, what's up?".

(demi/_miley_)

"_I was wondering if you wanna catch a movie or something, it's been a while since we did something"_

"yeah, sure I think we need to talk anyway, so what about a movie and then we go to that fancy restaurant you like?"

"_perfect, after that we can go to your house and have some private time… you have 2h to be ready, bye."_

Okay, that's it, I'm so done with this girl, tonight I will be single and free again! I really have to run 2h isn't too much time for me.

That date was awful, Miley kept putting her tongue on mouth every time she got a chance, that was so annoying and in a way really gross! Anyway, right now we are at my porch and she just decided yell at me, she says I look like I don't wanna be in this relationship, what a smart girl! Maybe that's the perfect time to end this and if I'm lucky we'll be able to keep our friendship. Who am I kidding I must be the most unlucky person ever, I'm so screw.

"Demi! Are you even listening to me?" oh, I guess she was talking to me, what do I do now? I just nodded my head and for her that was enough, thank god! "Demi what's wrong? I know you, we used to be friends and I used to know what's wrong with you, but nowadays things are so different between us, you're always distant and occupied. I tried everything, I just don't know what to do anymore" she was on the verge of tears, I've never felt so low before this girl standing in front of me used to be my best friend after Selena, I screw everything up when I decided be her girlfriend and tried to forget Selena. I hurt Miley's feelings and at the top of it my plan didn't work out, hope she'll forgive me.

"You're right miles, I'm sorry for being an ass. The truth is I accepted be your girlfriend for all wrong reasons and you don't deserve that, I know I'm being cliché and you probably think this is crap, which you're probably right, I guess I'm just trying to say we don't work so good as girlfriends then as just friends. Maybe we should be friends again, that's the best" she was crying hard now, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Can you do one last thing for me?" I made a 'yep' and she continued "Can you give a goodbye kiss?" I gulped, but I went on and that was so strange I could feel her putting all of her feelings for me into that kiss and I wanted stop right there. Someone interrupted us and made the job for me, the only problem: the someone was Selena.

"Sorry interrupt the love birds" she didn't look like she was sorry, she look sad and mad at the same time "I came to apologize for the way I left yesterday, but maybe it'll be the best if I leave again" Miley rolled her eyes and stopped her, Selena looked surprise, it was like she was expecting I would stop her rather than Miley "What do you want? I really don't want to stay and watch the show"

"Stay, I'm leaving so you won't have to watch anything" Miley turned to me hugged me and whispered in my ear "Your new girlfriend is jealous, I gotta go" although sel did looked like she was jealous, it's only because she's a possessive best friend. I could tell by selena's face she was curious to know what Miley said to me, but I knew better than poke the bear with a stick.

"So do you intend to invite me to enter in this life?" she raised her eyebrow at me and I opened the door for her, she went to the living room to say 'hi' to Dallas and Madison and then went to my room, guess she does feels like here it's her second home. "You can lay with me, if you want you know" O-kay she sure has some attitude today "How are things between you and her?" she asked me as soon as I lay in the bed by her side.

"Friendly, I guess" I shrugged and I knew she was waiting for me to continue "We broke up today, you just saw our 'goodbye kiss' we'll be just friends again" Selena and Miley used to be friends before the whole thing with Miley, but after that the girls are always fighting and causing trouble, I hope everything will go back to normal now, at least for my sake.

"That didn't look like a goodbye kiss for me it was more like a hello kiss, a very heated hello kiss" I rolled my eyes and she laugh "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Did she do something to you? Tell me and I will break her face!" she had a determined look on her face, I had to control myself not to laugh in her face, something tells me she wouldn't be too happy about it.

"Thanks sel, I'm sure you're very strong and can beat anyone at any time, but I will pass this time. Miley didn't do anything, don't worry about it, I realized it wasn't mean to be" I felt her move next to me, then she put her head on my chest and her arms above my belly holding my hand. Everything felt so good at the moment "I love you dems, never forget that" she whispered before kiss my cheek.

I was about to reply when Dallas stormed in the room jumping on us, that wasn't very comfortable "Hi little something and sel, what are you girls up to? Are you going to stay the night sel? Maddie wants to play some game, let's go!" I wanted to kill Dallas, that girl can be very annoying when she wants and unfortunately for me, it's the only thing that she wants. I mean she could have played with Madison without us and let me have some quality time with sel, big sisters are no good.

"I'm going to stay the night and we're going in a bit, relax dal!" Dallas ran back to the living room while sel and I took our time, when we were in the way she intertwined our fingers making me smile. Guess this will be a good, good night! Wink.

**I hope you have liked, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanna thanks for the reviews, I tried to improve and use the tips you guys gave me. I hope you like it**

I was so right, we indeed had a great night, sel was being all touchy-feely and I was enjoying every second of it. We played some game of cards with madie and dal, after a while even mom and dad joined us, I beat all of them like always, then sel and I went to my room and we watched the 'beauty and the beast' and somehow before we went sleep, we turned my room into a huge mess! I will make her help me clean up the mess we made before mom kills me for that.

I woke up feeling some weight on me and when I looked down I felt like in heaven, Selena was cuddling against me, I think I became her pillow over our many sleepovers. I looked at my clock and it was 6:50 am, she has to be on set at 8 o' clock and I have to go to the studio, record one last song to my new album, I need to get up and so do her, let's just say we are called lazy butt by Dallas for a reason.

"Hey sleep head, time to wake up" sel made this cute face and started to complain about not wanting to wake up, although it's not my fault go blame the mouse "c'mon sel, we both need work, besides as soon as we get free from work as soon we can do something" she finally lifted her head from my chest and looked at me, she blinked a couple of times because the room was starting to get clear and looked around. When sel saw the mess we made her face was priceless, her eyes went wide and her mouth made a 'O' shape just to be replaced by a look of pure desperation, I had to laugh at the scene.

"Please, tell me we didn't make this mess, your mom gonna kill us!" My clothes and shoes were everywhere, my DVDs and CDs were scattered over the shelf, my mac was connected on the table, my iPod playing somewhere in the room while my guitar was on top of a pile of clothes in the corner and the sheet on the floor "I think your mom was right when she said we shouldn't play models, not to mention we're already 18 years old, we're kind of old for that" did I mention that after the movie we decided play models and that was when we turned my room into this.

"Oh don't worry, we locked my bedroom after we left then we sweet talk Dallas and Madison to help her us, they always help us when we made the puppy dog look" I had a triumphant expression while Selena had blank face till she start to whack my arm and everywhere she could "Wow! What was that for? Stop it! I didn't do anything wrong" I was saying while I jumped from the bed to run to the kitchen with sel chasing me like a mad woman.

"You are a terrible person Demetria Devonne Lovato! You should be ashamed of trying to use your sisters to clean up our mess" told ya she's miss good behavior, she had her left hand on her waist while her right was pointing to me and I was searching for something to eat, not carrying about her speech, believe me, I heard this too many times before. Mom, dad and the girls were having breakfast and looked amused, when sel saw them she blushed and joined them at table with me.

We all had had breakfast in our pajamas, which means for me and sel a large T-shirt and short shorts. Dallas and Maddison spent the whole time making stupid jokes about me and how I am a bad girl, while mom told me that I had clean my room after work and dad just laugh at my face, urgh! Sel told me mom that after she was done shooting she would pass by and helped me since I didn't make all of that alone.

* * *

><p>The music is amazing and I loved it, after recording, I started to decide what songs will be on the album and dad was there helping me. It was a long day, I spent the whole day deciding things for the album and at the end of the day I only wanted a long hot shower and my comfy bed, sadly I knew I wasn't free from everything yet.<p>

When I got home sel was parking her car, I went straight to my bedroom as soon I end this as soon I can sleep, it didn't get too long till sel entered the room turned on my iPod and Kelly Clarkson started to sing 'my life would suck without you', she then started to help me while humming the song.

I looked at her and realized she wasn't using my clothes from earlier anymore, you see she left with black skinny, white tight T-shirt some necklaces, bracelets, high heels, straight hair and basic make up now she's with a very short sundress. This gives me a vision from her legs, and what legs! I'm sure I drooling now while I was staring her legs sel caught me staring and had her eyebrow raised, but I was too focused on her legs to realize.

"Do you like what you see?" I finally lifted my eyes and saw she was trying hold back a laugh and be serious, but an amused smile appeared in her face, I gulped and answered "Just checking to see if everything is in order" we both smiled and she whacked my arm… again. Well, at least she didn't get mad at me, this is a good sign, hehehe.

"So is it?" she asked me after a while, what the hell is she talking about? "What the hell are you talking about?" did I have to say that out loud? "About my legs, you said you were checking to see if everything is in order…" OMG! Is she doing what I think she's doing? I hope so, because that would mean Selena Gorgeous Gomez is flirting with me! "Maybe… I still have to check properly" sel came close to me, we were about 5 inches away and the butterflies in my stomach had gone crazy.

Before anything happened, her phone started to buzz, she blushed and checked its ID, her face fell immediately "hey baby" she turned her back to me and continued her conversation with her lovely boyfriend. I didn't even attempt to pay attention on the conversation, my mood dropped after her call.

After her call, she tried talk to me, but I wasn't in the mood for talks anymore, eventually she gave up. I knew she would ask me later what happened, I was just hoping this later wouldn't be any time soon, but with my lucky after my bedroom looked like a bedroom again she asked me.

"What happened? Why are you so quiet?" I didn't know what to say, but I knew she wouldn't get too happy with the truth 'I'm quiet because I got pissed when your boyfriend called" see she won't like that, so I chose the easy way "I'm tired, today was a very long day and I just wanna take a shower and sleep" she made this comprehensive face "Oh, I better get going then".

She came to me and hugged me "Talk to you later dems, text me tomorrow" she caught her bag on the bed and when she was leaving I held her arm and turned her to me "Goodnight sel" I said before kissing her cheek, she closed her eyes and whispered "Goodnight, naughty girl" she made Madison's words from earlier seem so sexy. This time when she turned around I was looking at her ass, instead of stopping her. Sometimes I do feel like a perv

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by fast, we both kept ourselves busy so we only talked trough messages or phone calls, that isn't as good as have sel in person with me, but it's not like I have other options. Today is Friday and the last time I saw her, it was Monday. I have great news, today I'm gonna see her! She called saying that I had to sleep at her place today, she said that she even ask her mom to made enchilada! I couldn't say no to that.<p>

Now that updated you guys, it's time to talk about my current situation. I'm with sel now, we're at her yard _looking at the stars_, that is so cliché! Of course that wasn't my idea, but miss Gomez here says we should appreciate more the good things we have in life and all of these stuffs. I think I already appreciate her enough, but whatever she says.

"Is beautiful, isn't it?" she said without taking her eyes from the sky, I'm on the other hand started to look at her "I've seen better" I got her attention now, since instead looking at the sky, she was looking at me "What would it be?" she asked looking straight in my eyes, I felt like she was searching for something while looking in my eyes, but I didn't know what exactly.

I broke her stare, I couldn't dare look in her eyes again, however I still could feel it when I answered "You." The seconds felt like minutes, I thought she wasn't going to have a good reaction, yet this girl always surprises me "Thanks dems, you're a sight to my sore eyes too" she said laughing, after kissing me on the cheek. Damn! She always kisses me on the cheek, she could change the repertoire.

"You know dems, behind this whole faced you like to keep, there's a very romantic person" she was looking at the sky again "I know, sel" I said in a hoarse voice while I went behind her and held her in my arms "But that doesn't mean everybody has to know, I keep this side to special people only" she shivered and then snuggled into me more "Glad to know I'm special for you dems" "any time sel" she sighed and we stayed like that for couple of minutes. The moon and the stars were shining, while we were embraced contemplating the sky, the moment was perfect and this time no one interrupted us.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated, I don't have a excuse for that. I was feeling very lazy. Anyway, I tried to write on Selena's pov. I wanted to try something new, let me know if you guys liked**

**Selena P.O.V.**

It has been a month since that magic night, when Demi held me in my yard and we kept looking at the stars. Since that night we've been acting like a couple a lot, even when we have people around us, it's like we can't control ourselves, Dallas keep sending us amused looks and Maddie is starting to think she's my sister-in-law, not that I would mind though. The only problem is that I have already someone, Justin, knowing him he won't let me go that easy, he can be very clinging at times, which is very annoying too

You see, I've realized that I'm in love with Demi for a while now, way before the Justin shows up, but I never thought she would correspond my feelings, now I'm starting to think I have a chance with her. I talked to Taylor about it, she says she never saw someone so in love with another like Demi, but I don't know there's a part of me that keeps saying Demi would never feel like that, she's just a very sweet and caring friend. I don't know what to do, but for now I intend to keep the friendship level, till I'm sure I have a chance with Mc DLove.

Today I'm going to see demi, not only her but Dallas and Madison too, we're all going to the movies. I want to watch a romantic movie with Dems, but knowing Dallas I know she'll bug us till we choose a horror movie. Probably Maddie and Demi will have nightmares later and Dianna will be pissed at Dallas and order her not to mess with sisters anymore. I –being the awesome best friend that I am- will hold Demi at night and calm her, saying sweet nothings in her ear. The poor Maddie will be scared and run to Ed, but let's face it Ed isn't as good as I am.

I just got home from the studio and I don't have much time to get dressed. I'll go with a simple sundress , since I recently realized Demi loves stare at my legs, high heels. Demi always says I don't need any make up I'm way beautiful without it. She always knows what to say, I can be having the worst day of my life, but then Demi shows up and change everything. When she smiles at me everything feels right, I just want to be in her arms and kiss her senseless. She probably won't be too happy about it though, so I have to control my hormones and put an act.

I heard a horn and I instantly knew it was Demi, I ran down the stairs and when I opened the door I saw the girls. Demi was driving, Dal and Maddie were at the back. I closed the door and walked to the car "Hey miss Gomez!" demi shouted "Hey Dems and girls. Do you have a movie in mind already?" I asked her while she started the car "I have, I was thinking about Saw VI, it's a great movie and there's a lot of blood" Dallas said cutting Demi, the middle sister just rolled her eyes at Dallas antics "Not again Dallas, it's always like this, you pick these awful horror movies, I get scared, you laugh and Demi uses this as an opportunity to hold sel, by the way that's very cliché Demi. You should do a new move" Maddison started to complain about Dallas's awful choices of movies without realizing her sisters' reactions.

At first Dallas widened her eyes then she started laughing, she was having too much fun of the situation. Maddison was still rambling about her sister antics and it didn't look like she would stop any time soon. Demi on the other hand was completely embarrassed, she sank in her seat and tried to hide her blush, the girl was red as a tomato, so cute. I couldn't control myself, I had to touch her. I put one of my hands on her leg and squeezed it softly. She raised her eyes and I melt looking at those deep brown eyes. "Don't worry about the cliché, cause cliché it's only cliché because always works" I winked at her and she had her jaw hitting the floor. Guess I was too forward this time

The girls mocked us at the back seat and shouted something like "Way to go Gomez!". Demi didn't say anything, but she had a cute little smile against her lips while she kept driving. Well, it seems like Demi liked after all. Way to go Gomez, hehehe.

* * *

><p>Here we're now, the four of us watching Saw VI. It turns out I was right, Dallas kept bugging us and after Maddison and her starting fighting while Demi and I attempt to choose another movie, we gave up and decided to watch Saw VI. Demi is currently trying to pretend she's okay and not scared as hell, but she's failing miserably. Every scarring scene, she pretends to be looking for something so she won't have to see it, but sometimes she still sees a part of the scene and looks at my hand. I know she wants to hold it and I also know she won't after Maddison's earlier comment, I cursed Maddie for that.<p>

Now it's one of the moments that I want to hold her and make everything okay. I guess she won't mind if I built the courage and hold her hand, I mean it's obvious that this is what she wants, right? Let's figure it out.

We were watching another scary scene and this time when Demi looked at my hand I did what we both wanted and held her hand, I was very nervous at first cause I wasn't 100% sure this was what she wanted. Although in the moment she looked at me and smiled I knew I did right. After that I untangled our hands, her face fell and then I put my right arm around her shoulder and held her hand with my left. It didn't look one bit we were seeing a horror movie, if anyone saw us at that moment they would say we were watching a romance movie. Her face was priceless, she had an enormous smile and she would look at me every 5 seconds. Everything was perfect.

"It seems like they used a new move after all" Maddison whisper yelled to Dallas. That girl needs to be a little bit more discrete. Demi blushed and put her head on my shoulder. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>I'm now at Demi's, she refused to drive me home after the movie. She said she won't be able to sleep if I'm not by her side after a movie like that. I couldn't let the opportunity of cuddling with demi went by like that so I didn't mind. Dianna went medieval on Dallas when Maddison told her about the movie, it was kind of hilarious. Demi and I couldn't stop laughing at Dallas and Dianna ended up sending us to Demi's bedroom. So here we are now.<p>

Suddenly I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts when a pillow hit my face "Hey Sel! I was talking to you for hours and you had this goofy grin and it didn't seem like you were paying attention to what I was saying and I thought 'hey what a best way to get Selly attention then throwing a pillow at her?' so that is what I did and now you're looking at me and I rambling and hoping you'll stop me anytime in this life" Wow! This girl can talk. She blushed… again and started to look to the floor. Oh gosh, can this girl be cuter? She'll be the death of me.

"Relax pink cheeks you'll stop before the sixty and you had other ways to get my attention" I said walking towards her, she was standing up close to the bed and I was sitting there seconds ago. Now I was one step away from her, I'm losing control and I can feel it. "And what would it that be?" She said while she practically closed the gap between us.

I was looking into her eyes and I was getting lost in them. I wanted so badly kiss her and I was almost certainly she wanted this too. I was very tempted to give in to what I was feeling. But before I had the chance to decide what to do I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I saw the I.D I felt slightly guilty. It was Justin, I was almost kissing Demi when I'm already taken, this can't be right.

Demi saw who was calling too, she looked hurt and I knew she wanted to say something, but she decided against it. She passed me by and in the moment I sent the guilty to hell. I couldn't let the girl of my dreams turns her back to me and left things like this. I ignored the call and pulled her to me.

"I thought I had to show you the other way to get my attention" I whispered to her. I was amazed when I look into her eyes again and saw they had a special sparkle. "What are you waiting for?" She whispered looking between my eyes and my lips. My hands were holding her waist and her hands were on my shoulder I leaned forward and gave us what we both wanted.

I was in heaven. I can't say the kiss was everything I was expecting because it wasn't. Gosh! That kiss was way more. The butterflies on my stomach went crazy, I had one thing on my mind 'WOW!'. Dems always had a good reputation about her kisses, but I never thought it was this! I don't know if I'll go to heaven, but now I Know what it must feel like it there.

I tightened my grip on her waist and she put her left hand on my neck while the other squeezed my shoulder. I felt her tongue asking for entrance and I gave to her instantly. We were kissing with urgency. I felt like I was on fire and I wanted more of that feeling, but for now I needed oxygen way more. I put my forehead on hers. Our breathy was fast and shaky. It took me a while to finally open my eyes and I only opened when I heard her beautiful voice.

"Open your eyes Cinderella" She gave me a soft smile and I felt myself repeating her actions "I think I know now why you had that goofy grin earlier" She was giggling now and I had that goofy grin again. "What about we put our pajamas and then we talk about the best kiss of my life, huh?" she asked me before giving me a peck and then heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I put my pajamas and got into bed under the covers. It didn't take too much time before Demi join me in bed and turned to me after tuned off the lights. "So can you explain me what made you kiss me earlier?" She asked me asked quietly, but I still could sense the curiosity and anxiety in her words. I was also very anxious and I didn't know how to express my feelings. I still had to get rid of Justin.<p>

"I don't know how to say this to you in a romantic way that will make your knees go weak or something like that. I do know that I've been in love with you for a while now, but I never thought you felt that way about me too. I mean you didn't say that, but I'm taking for the way we kissed earlier. Still if you don't you can tell me" "I do" She said interrupting me "by the way you cute when you ramble" she giggled and kissed my cheek and this time I was the one blushing.

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I'm crazy about you and I want you to give me a chance. I know Justin is still on the picture and that's not very pleasant for you. I can only ask you a time before I break up with him and if you want we don't have kiss till I'm free from him" I can help having my hopes up while I wait for her answer. "Well, I'll be very happy in giving you a chance miss Gomez, but please Sel don't take too long to break up with him" I nodded my head "I Guess we should go sleep then" I kiss her forehead and then tried to sleep.

After a while I heard a soft whisper "Hey Lena, are you still awake?" "Yeah Dems. Why?" I asked already knowing the answer "Well, that movie from earlier was a little a scaring you know. So I was wondering if you could hold me" she asked embarrassed. She always hated to admit when she was scared. I laughed at her and pulled her to me "It's my pleasure beautiful" I peck her lips and drift off to sleep. I really am way better than Eddie, poor Maddie.

**Review =****


End file.
